


Transcript

by Rigorsamsa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Gun Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigorsamsa/pseuds/Rigorsamsa
Summary: Unknown voice [Presumably older and female]: GET UNDER THE TABLES KIDS! GET DOWN UNDER THE TABLES! [Sounds of gunshots out in the hall]Josh: He’s right out there.Dispatcher: Where is he in the school?Unknown voice [Presumably older and female]: Stay down! Everyone stay down! Everyone stay on the floor!





	Transcript

Dispatcher: 911, what is your emergency?

Josh: I.. I… [Inaudible talking]

Dispatcher: 911, what is your emergency Sir?

Josh: My name is Joshua Dun. I’m a… i’m a student at Westville High School and um.. there’s someone here who has a gun. He.. um.. uh… he’s shooting people.

Dispatcher: Westville High School you said? Could you repeat your name for me please?

Josh: Yes. Yes, Josh Dun. I’m a senior at Westville High School and um…

Dispatcher: Okay. Stay on the line with me.

Josh: Okay. Okay.

Dispatcher: We need to know what’s going on.

Josh: Okay. I don’t… uh… know what’s happening in the rest of the building.

Dispatcher: Okay.

Josh: I’m sure other people have called besides me at this point.

Dispatcher: Yes there’s a lot of people on. We have police and emergency vehicles in route.

Josh: Okay, please hurry! [Sounds of gunshots in the distance]

Dispatcher: Is anyone hurt Sir?

Josh: Yes! Yes! Many people! Yes! He’s.. he shot.. um… I…I was in the hall and I saw a guy he was wearing all black and he had a gun. A large gun. He.. he shot a girl. He shot her so I ran… I ran and um…

Dispatcher: Okay. It’s okay. Where are you in the school?

Josh: The library. I ran into the… [More gunshots in the distance] Oh god, oh dear god! There’s people…

Unknown voice [Presumably older and female]: GET UNDER THE TABLES KIDS! GET DOWN UNDER THE TABLES! [Sounds of gunshots out in the hall]

Josh: He’s right out there.

Dispatcher: Where is he in the school?

Unknown voice [Presumably older and female]: Stay down! Everyone stay down! Everyone stay on the floor!

Josh: He’s outside the library. He’s um… yeah right out… [Explosion; Josh gasps loudly]

Dispatcher: Who is the student? Are you able to identify him?

Josh: No. No, I ran before I could… sorry I didn’t…

Dispatcher: It’s okay. Just stay calm. Stay on the line with me.

Josh: I’m in the library. It’s… there’s people in here with me and uh… I don’t know… I don’t… there’s… there’s smoke. There’s a lot of smoke. The alarms are going off now.

Dispatcher: How many people are there with you?

Josh: Um about… um twenty… [Explosion] F*** oh my god! Um… theres um… twenty students and… and…a few teachers I can see.

Dispatcher: Okay. Is there any way to lock the door to the library?

Josh: I mean… let me see… he’s right out there…with the… with the gun. I could try to… I don’t even know if the doors… um lock… I... [Another explosion; Josh begins to panic] I don’t really want… I mean…

Dispatcher: Okay, we understand.

Josh: I’m afraid.

Dispatcher: That’s okay. [Multiple gunshots out in the hall]

Josh: Oh god! Okay. Okay, there’s smoke.

Dispatcher: Stay low to the floor.

Josh: Yeah. Everyone is…uh…. everyone is on the floor I believe. No one is talking.

Dispatcher: Okay.

Josh: I can hear yelling out in the hall.

Dispatcher: Yeah I know. Just…

Josh: I don’t.. I didn’t… I was in the hallway and I saw him and I said “What is going on?” and then I saw the gun and I ran and I heard him shooting and going “woo-hoo!” I heard… I saw a girl get shot but I… I kept running.

Dispatcher: Right.

Josh: So I got to the library and the librarian was… [Another shot, very loud] Oh my god!!! That was close. That was really close. That shook the table.

Dispatcher: Okay.  
  
Josh: There’s been so many… I can’t believe he still has any.. any bullets. He keeps shooting. Shooting and shooting and shooting.

Dispatcher: Yeah. We have police on the scene right now.

Josh: Okay.

Dispatcher: Okay?

Josh: [Whispering] F*** I am really terrified. [More shots; extremely close] I think he’s… I think…

Dispatcher: It’s okay. Try to stay calm okay?

Gunman: [Yelling] Everybody get up! NOW!

Josh: [Whispering] He’s in the library. He’s yelling “Everybody get up!”

Dispatcher: “Okay. Stay calm. Just…”

Josh: [Whispering, almost inaudible] I can’t see… I can’t keep… [Sound of knocking; Josh screams]

Dispatcher: Josh? Josh, are you alright?

Josh: Ty…Tyler? [Gunshot]

End Transcript.


End file.
